


Груз ответственности

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Ответственность — это груз, и чтобы этот груз нести, необходима готовность смотреть правде в глаза. В случае Дани это была ответственность перед одним из крупнейших лейблов. В случае Олега — ответственность перед парнем, глядя на которого он думал «я счастлив». В отличие от них Серега был свободен от подобных проблем, и уж он-то имел смелость быть честным.





	Груз ответственности

Два хита в год для того, чтобы всегда оставаться на вершинах чартов. Даня прекрасно помнил наставления студийных боссов и старался им следовать. Он был уверен, что это не такая уж сложная задача, нужно лишь упорно работать, и результат не заставит себя ждать.  
Не каждый на лейбле мог гордиться текстами и музыкой собственного сочинения. Обычно над треками трудилась целая команда профессионалов. Схема была отлажена до автоматизма, и восхищала Даню. К назначенному дедлайну у него имелся не просто наработанный материал, а пара вполне жизнеспособных демо-записей, которые могли попасть в грядущий альбом. По крайней мере парню хотелось бы этого. Но, увы, от него зависело мало.  
Каждый потенциальный трек проходил своеобразный отбор на студии. Его либо утверждали сразу, отправляя в дальнейший продакшен, либо давали время на доработку. Хотя существовал и третий вариант — самый редкий и самый неприятный. Часть материала отсеивалась уже на этом этапе. По разным причинам: неформат, другая целевая аудитория, содержание... И только в случае Бурцева причиной отказа послужил иностранный текст.  
Да, конечно, подписывая контракт, Даня знал, что в большинстве своем его композиции должны звучать на русском языке. Но писать на английском по-прежнему удавалось куда лучше. Тексты сразу приобретали осмысленность и глубину, в то время как на русском выходили лишь легкие куплеты, от которых была в восторге публика, но не он сам. Даня прекрасно понимал, что отдельный трек на английском, да еще и с замахом на зарубежный рынок ему выпустить никто не даст. Не сейчас. Но ведь в сольный альбом можно было бы включить хоть один из предложенных синглов?  
Разумеется, отказ Бурцева расстроил, но лейбл диктовал свои условия, с которыми приходилось мириться. В конце концов, у него ведь была возможность записываться на студии, выступать на лучших площадках, одежда бренда, те же бургеры... Олег. Даню позабавила получившаяся последовательность. Отличную же цепочку он выстроил! Терновой заслуживал первого места. Как и всегда. Будь то строчки хит-парадов или мысли самого Бурцева.  
То, что между ними происходило, наверное, стоило считать отношениями. Даня точно не знал. У него было еще слишком мало опыта, чтобы сравнивать. А Олег... не считал нужным как-то называть их взаимоотношения. Ну или, по крайне мере, никогда не произносил этого вслух.  
Некоторые пары за полтора года успевали жениться и развестись, прожить маленькую совместную жизнь, в то время как они по большей части мотались по совместным мероприятиям, гуляли, играли в приставку... Публичность накладывала свои ограничения. Все, что происходило между ними, происходило строго за закрытыми дверями. И как бы не назывались их отношения, их стоило скрывать. Впрочем Даню такое положение вещей ничуть не напрягало. Он был влюблен в Тернового и сквозь навязанный лейблом и масс-медиа образ видел, что это взаимно.  
— Что не так? — на секунду отвлекшись от дороги, Олег вопросительно глянул на парня. Путь до его новой квартиры в Люберцах по пробкам занимал больше часа, так что не почувствовать повисшее в салоне авто напряженное молчание вкупе с явно испортившимся настроением Бурцева было невозможно.   
— Угадай...  
— Да ладно тебе, — Олег ободряюще улыбнулся. — У меня ведь тоже не все приняли. Так у всех. Рабочие моменты.  
— Только тебе сказали докрутить, а м-мне...   
— Все будет нормально, — он похлопал Бурцева по колену. — Просто не думай об этом. У тебя альбом на носу, нужно сосредоточиться на нем.  
— Вот именно, — Даня не хотел выглядеть капризным ребенком, но вроде в отношениях принято делиться друг с другом переживаниями? — Думал... мне казалось, эти треки подходят под общую идею и...  
— Они крутые! Но нам же объяснили — пока никак.  
— П-пока? Мне ясно дали понять, что это не наш формат.  
— Окей. Даже если так, не стоит загоняться и, ну, не знаю... уходить из лейбла?  
— Конечно нет, — Даня решил не говорить, что такая мысль действительно промелькнула в голове сразу после отказа. Она была слишком абсурдной, ничем не подкрепленной и уж точно не понравилась бы Олегу, едва ли не боготворящему лейбл.   
— Вот видишь. Все круто: выступления, релиз альбома скоро, и... у нас почти весь день свободен. Все определенно круто, — словно подкрепляя свои слова, Терновой просигналил подрезавшей их на повороте машине. — Не расстраиваешься?   
— Нет, — в жизни Дани было не так много людей, способных парой фраз разогнать дурные мысли и вселить уверенность. Олег был одним из них.

***

Не то чтобы Трущев ждал какого-то отчета. У него и своих забот по горло хватало. Но Данечка обязательно рассказал бы о реакции больших боссов на новые треки. Парень так волновался перед грядущим прослушиванием, что тишина последних дней в чате вотс-апа начинала настораживать. Конечно, Серега был не из тех, кто лезет со своей «дружбой» или звонит первым, но для Дани стоило сделать исключение.  
Совместный тур давно закончился, проект под название DanyMuse вышел в свободное плавание, а Сергей до сих пор чувствовал какую-то ответственность за парня. Они не были лучшими друзьями, и Бурцев частенько тормозил, заумничал и вообще подбешивал старшего товарища, но это не мешало им списываться и быть в курсе жизней друг друга. Хотя от последней привилегии PLC бы с радостью отказался.  
— Эй, Данька! Давно от тебя ничего не слышно. Как сам?  
— Ну... д-дела, сам знаешь, — обычно парень отвечал с куда большим энтузиазмом. Возможно, действительно что-то случилось. — А ты чего звонишь?  
— Устал ждать, пока сам напишешь.  
— А-а-а, ну да. Извини, — что-то явно было не так. Вариантов этого самого «не так» в жизни девятнадцатилетнего парня, участника одного из крупнейших лейблов, существовало не чтобы много. Да и Серега дураком не был.   
— Окей, спрошу сам. Ну и что там Терновой? — Трущев понимал, что внятного ответа не получит, но промолчать не мог.  
Он уже тысячу раз пожалел о том, что оказался в числе нескольких человек, которые знали о мутках этих двоих. Назвать это по-другому у Сереги язык не поворачивался. По доброй воле он бы никогда не стал хранителем этого идиотского секрета, но вот же угораздило оказаться не в том месте, не в то время. Трущев с удовольствием стер бы этот факт из памяти, но куда уж там! Пусть Даня не рассказывал ему многого, но периодически то в разговоре, то в переписке проскальзывало «а мы с Олежкой», «Олежка мне помог»... PLC оставалось только закатывать глаза, про себя жалея пацана, которого угораздило по уши влюбиться.   
Лезть в чужую личную жизнь Трущев, конечно, не собирался, хоть и был против. Не против подобных отношений в принципе, а скорее против выбора Дани. Терновой до сих пор оставался темной лошадкой. И Сергею не хотелось стать тем человеком, который скажет Бурцеву «я так и знал», когда его любимый Олежа, пойдет по головам к очередной вершине.   
— Олег? Нет, все хор-рошо, — в этот раз PLC не угадал. — Это из-за тех треков.  
— Которые ты должен был показать боссам?  
— Не только им. На прослушивании присутствуют все участники и... — Даня как всегда оставался внимателен к деталям и это... раздражало.  
— Плевать. Тебе-то что сказали?  
— Некоторые демо понравились. Ну, там, конечно, все равно еще нужно доделывать, но...  
— Бля, Дань, ближе к делу.   
— Все, что я написал на английском, з-завернули, — парень наконец подобрался к сути. — Я знал, что так будет, но все равно... Думал, их хотя бы отслушают.  
— Даже так? — хмыкнул PLC. — Хуево, что еще скажешь?  
— Ага. На русском почти все утвердили. Хотя там и тексты, и звучание п-посредственные. Я понимаю, что лейбл создает образ, они знают, что нужно людям, но... Это не совсем то, чем я хочу заниматься, — редкое по количеству слов и уровню откровенности высказывание удивило Сергея.  
— Так может пора съебывать оттуда? — Трущев всегда работал исключительно на себя. Подстраиваться под кого-то было для него смерти подобно. Конечно, на проекте пришлось научиться уступать, но все равно он слабо представлял, что чувствует Даня, находящийся всегда под прессингом продюсера.  
— Ты ведь несерьезно? — осторожно уточнил парень. — Нельзя же так просто... В меня столько вложили, столько людей работает на альбом. Они все ждут результата. Олег говорит...  
— Что нужно потерпеть, подождать, прислушаться к боссам? Я угадал? — Сергей усмехнулся в трубку. Терновой был настолько предсказуем. — Может, хватит его слушать? Реклама, идиотские проекты, этот образ плохого парня, окупающийся благодаря малолеткам... То, что он прогибается под всех, давно не новость. Пристроил жопу в Москве и рад. Ты же это знаешь? — Трущев выдержал паузу, ожидая, что Даня бросится в защиту, но тот, к удивлению, молчал. — Тебя постоянно задвигают, говорят, что ты не в эстетике лейбла, потому что другой.. Вдруг — уйти и правда лучший вариант? — Сергей хотел добавить «и от Тернового тоже», но промолчал. Только туда ему лезть не хватало.  
— Я... не знаю. На самом деле у меня была такая мысль, — наконец признался Даня. — Но не всерьез, к-конечно. Дело ведь не только в музыке. У нас же с Олежей, ну... сам знаешь...  
— Можешь обижаться, но если припрет, он за тебя так цепляться не станет, — PLC прекрасно знал, что Даня его не услышит, но попробовать стоило. — А насчет музыки... У тебя уже есть аудитория, есть авторский материал. А деньги, площадки... Это все сложится. Где записаться всегда найти можно. У меня есть студия, есть парни, которые могут помочь. Куча ребят работает без контракта. Взять хотя бы меня, — усмехнулся Трущев. — Подумай над этим, окей?  
Он знал, что сказанное поселит в душе Дани сомнения. Но кто-то же должен был вытолкнуть парня из зоны комфорта и показать, что есть другой путь. Рассчитывать на то, что эту ответственность возьмет на себя Олег, которому тот безоговорочно верил, не приходилось. Терновой ведь будет молчать до последнего. Сергей раскусил его давно, еще на Реалити, когда у этих двоих все только начиналось.  
С самого начала было понятно, что с Даней случится нечто подобное, что паренька угораздит влюбиться. В его возрасте, с его наивностью и взглядами на жизнь это неизбежно. Иногда PLC даже хотелось самому стать объектом этой самой влюбленности. Уж он бы смог объяснить мальчишке, что во всем виновато замкнутое пространство, творческая атмосфера, желание иметь кого-то близкого на проекте. Он бы нашел смелость открыто сказать об этом. В отличие от Тернового, которому не хватило духу тогда... Не хватало и сейчас. 

***

Даня не собирался поднимать эту тему. По крайней мере, не в разговоре с Сережой. У PLC всегда имелась своя точка зрения, на которую он, конечно, имел право с высоты своего опыта. Но все было не так просто.  
Трущев озвучил мысли, уже не раз возникавшие у Бурцева в голове. За полтора года он действительно устал ждать, когда же продюсеры обратят внимание, отпустят поводок и дадут возможность творить. Изначально было ясно, что он не вписывается в формат лейбла, но громкие заявления про «новый шоу-бизнес» вселяли надежду. Общаясь с людьми, приходящими на концерты, читая комментарии в соцсетях, Даня хотел донести до них настоящего себя. Хотел быть услышанным. Все же слава и признание это не всегда самореализация.   
В этом плане Сереже можно было только позавидовать. Он делал, что хотел и как хотел. Фактически без поддержи забрался так высоко, как у Дани бы без лейбла точно не вышло.   
Но в тоже время Трущев не был истиной в последней инстанции. Он мог и ошибаться. Точно так же как ошибался каждый раз отпуская очередную колкость в адрес Тернового. PLC не знал, и скорее всего не хотел знать всех подробностей их жизни. Не знал настоящего Олега. Олега, который всегда поддержит, заступится и, конечно, не отпустит.  
Наверное, это было глупо, но их с Олегом отношения затмевали все негативные стороны пребывания в лейбле. Даня не мог представить себе жизнь без совместных поездок на студию, ночных съемок, записей, эфиров, на которых они тоже были рядом. Сколько бы аргументов «за» не перечислял Сережа, сколько бы их не находил сам Даня, он понимал, что одним своим «останься» Олег затмит их все. Дане хотелось бы доверять собственному разуму, сердцу или еще черт знает чему, но вместо этого он доверял лишь Терновому.   
«Не думай об этом», «у тебя отличный материал на русском», «хочешь, я попробую поговорить с боссами?», «подумай сначала о неустойке», — сколько бы раз Бурцев не намекал, Олег едва ли воспринимал его слова всерьез. По крайней мере он никогда не упоминал об их отношениях и о том, что с ними будет в контексте возможного разрыва контракта с лейблом. В то время как Дане хотелось услышать всего одну фразу, которая расставила бы все по своим местам.   
— Я ухожу, — в один из немногих свободных вечеров они как обычно играли в приставку. — В смысле из лейбла.  
На самом деле ничего Бурцев не решил, просто посчитал, что уж сегодня Олег никак не отвертится от прямого разговора. Даня хотел услышать его честное мнение, хотел услышать главные слова.   
— Чего? — игра немедленно прекратилась, и от одного взгляда Олега захотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше и больше никогда не затевать подобного. — Ты сейчас серьезно?  
— В-вполне, — Даня нервно поправил очки. — Это все н-не мое.  
Последовала пауза. На этот раз Терновой не спешил с ответом. Отложив джойстик, он поднял глаза на Даню, будто надеясь, что тот возьмет слова обратно. У Дани замерло сердце. Почему Олег не бросился тут же его переубеждать? Почему так смотрит?  
— Олеж...?   
— Ты... ты наверное, прав. Так будет лучше.  
— В-в смысле? — все, что хотел услышать Даня — «останься», а вместо этого Терновой... просто отпустил его?  
— Так будет лучше, — Олег устало прикрыл глаза. — Во всех отношениях. 

***

Прошло несколько часов после ухода Дани, а Олег по-прежнему сидел, тупо пялясь в пространство. Звонить или писать он не собирался. Какой смысл? Они ведь не поругались. Даня принял решение, а Терновой его поддержал.   
Для Олега не было секретом, что после подписания контракта с Даней, продюсеры очень быстро поняли, что вписать парня в рамки лейбла не получится. Хотя Данечка старался. Спокойно ждал полтора года, не возражая против идиотской рекламы, всех этих коммерческих уловок и терпеливо готовя материал к альбому. Естественно, отказ его ранил.  
Олег чувствовал это как никто другой и, конечно, желал Бурцеву творческого роста. Но он соврал бы, сказав, что лишь поэтому так легко принял выбор Дани. На самом деле это решение далось ему ни черта не легко!   
За короткое время жизнь Тернового перевернулась с ног на голову, и одной из причин этого стал именно Даня. Смотря на влюбленного парня, Олег ловил себя на простой, но вместе с тем удивительной мысли: «я счастлив». Но стоило оглянуться вокруг, как это пьянящее чувство исчезало.  
Бешеный ритм жизни артиста диктовал свои правила. Они жили здесь и сейчас, не заглядывая в будущее. Будущее, в котором Олег их не видел. Даня все еще витал в облаках, питаясь иллюзиями «а вдруг?». В то время как Терновой не мог себе представить, что должно случиться, чтобы он не то, что мог поцеловать Даню на улице, хотя бы за руку взять за пределами квартиры. Чтобы окружающие отреагировали на это нормально. Чтобы он сам решился рассказать хоть кому-нибудь... Все это имело мало отношения к реальности, в которой существовали их чувства.   
Кто-то бы посчитал его поступок малодушным или эгоистичным, но он не мог разбить Дане сердце, в один момент разорвав отношения. Не из-за каких-то благородных побуждений или жалости, а потому что любил. А рано или поздно это бы пришлось сделать. Видя, как буквально за год парень вырос из образа, заботливо выстроенного продюсерами, и замахнулся на международный рынок, Олег понимал, что пройдет еще немного времени, и тот захочет большего от их недопары. Вот только Терновой ничего предложить не мог.  
Олег был в курсе, какого мнения о нем некоторые участники шоу и коллеги, что они думают, будто он способен пойти на все ради своей цели. Никто не думал, что Даня взбунтуется первым. Взять хоть его решение уйти... Терновой никогда бы не согласился с этой безумной идеей, если бы не видел в разрыве с лейблом самый безболезненный способ расставить все точки над «i».  
Уход из продюсерского центра автоматически потянет за собой лавину последствий. Больше никаких совместных мероприятий, поездок по городам, номеров гостинец. Но вместе с тем никаких выяснений отношений, громких заявлений, болезненных сцен, к которым они обязательно пришли бы, оставив все как есть.   
Лейбл сведет их официальное общение на нет. Сколько они продержатся в подобных условиях? Год? Два? Прежде чем их отношения закономерно придут к логическому концу. Терновой не сомневался, что интуитивно Даня понимал это и ждал от него заверений в том, что все будет хорошо, ждал, что Олег никуда его не отпустит. Но кто-то ведь должен брать ответственность на себя?


End file.
